


Suicide room- wie es hätte enden sollen....

by Pflanzichan



Category: Sala Samobójców | Suicide Room (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanzichan/pseuds/Pflanzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominik ist auf der Party, auf der er sich auch eigentlich umbringen will. Er versucht es auch. Doch was wäre wenn ein Mensch plötzlich auftauchen würde, der weder erwartet noch erwünscht ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicide room- wie es hätte enden sollen....

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe suicide room und ich finde das pairing Aleks x Dominik echt cool <3 (meant to be)  
> sry wegen der schlechten summary....ich kann sowas einfach nich....meh...  
> Hoffe iwem gefällt die ff ^^

Als Dominik die Tür öffnete, schlug ihm ein Schwall von Musik entgegen, begleitet von dem Geruch des Alkohols und dem Schweiß der Tanzenden. Die Bar, die er suchte, befand sich gleich hinter der Tanzfläche, auf der mehrere Besucher des Clubs ausgelassen und sorglos tanzten. Manche gut, Manche schlecht und von Manchen konnte er noch nicht einmal sagen, dass es tanzen war, was sie da taten, aber anscheinend hatten sie alle viel Spaß dabei. Er ließ sie. Er war aus anderen Gründen hier. Sich über die Dummheit und die beschränkte Selbstwahrnehmung der meisten Leute aufzuregen hatte er schon länger aufgegeben, auch wenn er mit Sylvia das ein oder andere Mal immer noch über sie lästerte. Aber er war nur wegen Sylvia hier. 

Er tat es. Er brachte ihr die Pillen. Pillen die für eine Tat bestimmt waren, deren absoluter Gegner er eigentlich war. Er hatte sie gefragt. Als er sie das erste Mal sah. Über die Webcam. „Warum willst du nicht mehr leben?“. Er hatte nie eine Antwort bekommen, die er verstanden hatte. Doch trotzdem stand er jetzt hier in Mitten der, ausgelassen tanzenden und sich amüsierenden, Menge und hielt Ausschau nach rosa Haaren. Er kämpfte sich bis an die Bar durch, fragte den Barkeeper, ob er ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren gesehen hätte, aber dieser schwieg nur auf seine Frage. Das war wohl Antwort genug. So bestellte Dominik ein Bier. 

Er wanderte durch den Club. Beobachtete. All diese Menschen. Blind. Sahen nicht. Verstanden nicht. Er verstand. Er war anders. Sylvia hatte Recht. Wie immer. Und plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Es flüsterte, erst ganz leise in einer kleinen Ecke seines Bewusstseins und wurde dann immer lauter. Waberte durch sein Hirn bis es irgendwann über den Lärm der Gäste und der Musik hinweg schrie. „Sylvia hatte immer Recht.“ Sylvia hatte Recht mit allem gehabt. Mit seinen Klassenkameraden, mit seinen Eltern. Mit Allem. Und Sylvia wollte nicht Leben. Vielleicht hatte sie auch Recht damit. Doch nein. Vielleicht nicht immer. Vielleicht diesmal nicht. Dann schoss die Klarheit wie ein Blitz durch sein Hirn.

Er taumelte, von plötzlich fast schon panischer Energie angetrieben, durch die Menge zu den Toiletten. weg! WEG! W.E.G! Er musste weg. Die Tabletten mussten weg. Er musste verhindern, dass Sylvia sie nahm. Ja, sie würde ihn hassen. Ja, er würde sieh niemals wieder sehen und ja, er würde allein sein, jedoch damit konnte Dominik leben. Allerdings nicht für den Tod des einzigen Menschen verantwortlich zu sein, der ihn seit seiner Geburt wirklich verstanden hatte. Nein. Das konnte er nicht. Unmöglich. Er hatte nicht bewusst bemerkt, wie seine Beine ihn wie von selbst zu seinem Ziel führten und er erwachte erst aus seinen Gedanken als er das Geräusch der Kabinentür hörte, die sich hinter ihm schloss. 

Dominiks Hände zitterten. Aufregung. Angst. Panik. Sein Herz pumpte wie verrückt Blut durch seine Adern und er hörte es in seinen Ohren rauschen. Seine bebenden Finger schafften es gerade die Pillendose zu öffnen. Er nahm eine Hand voll. Warf sie weg. Nahm eine Andere. Weg. 

Doch plötzlich war da wieder ein Gedanke. Sylvia. Vielleicht hatte sie doch Recht. Warum zweifelte er eigentlich an ihr? Hatte sie ihm je einen Grund gegeben? Sylvia hatte Recht. Sie wusste was das Beste war. Und was hatte er eigentlich für eine Wahl? Was hatte er für ein Leben? Wenn man das so überhaupt nennen konnte. In die Schule konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Da war Aleksander. Und die Anderen, die das Video gesehen hatten. Das ging nicht. 

Er konnte ihm nicht unter die Augen treten. Nicht nachdem, was passiert war. Vielleicht war er schwul. Wen interessierte es. Niemanden. Da hatten seine Eltern Recht. Vielleicht mochte er Aleks. Vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr. Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und zuhause? Wenn Sylvia nicht mehr da war. Was sollte er dann noch Zuhause? Er hatte kein Internet mehr. Keine Verbindung zu seiner Familie. Ja seine Blutsverwandtschaft lebte in seinem Haus, aber eben diese hatte ihn seiner eigentlichen Familie beraubt. Hatten ihm die Menschen genommen, die ihn verstanden, die ihn mochten. So wurde dieser Gedanke immer lauter und größer. Sein Gedanke war, wie der silberne Faden eines Spinnennetzes. Allein schwach, aber Dominik spann ihn weiter und so verflocht sich der einzelne Faden mit vielen. Kreuzungen entstanden, ganz neue andere Gedanken, von denen er geglaubt hatte sie lange vergessen zu haben, kamen hinzu und sein Netz aus Gedanken wuchs und wuchs. Jetzt war das Netz fest und unzerstörbar, allerdings so komplex verflochten das nur er selbst es nachvollziehen konnte. Wie die Spinne, die sich als einzige in ihrem Netz zu Recht findet. Doch der Komplex an Gedanken, Gefühlen, Erfahrungen und einfach reinen Instinkten wurde rasch größer als er selbst und war schon lange über seinen, im Vergleich, so mickrigen Verstand hinausgewachsen. Er vergaß die Zusammenhänge im selben Moment, als er sie knüpfte. Und die Spinne wurde Opfer ihres eigenen Netzes. Jedoch blieb ein Fazit am Ende: Wenn Sylvia sterben wollte, wollte er es auch. Sylvia hatte Recht. Wie immer.  
Er schüttete wieder eine Hand voll Pillen in seine Hand. Warf sie wieder in die Toilette. Bis auf eine. Er zögerte. Dann legte er sie sich in den Mund. Schmeckte den rauen und irgendwie bitteren Geschmack. Und schluckte. Er nahm nie nächste Hand mit Tabletten. Diesmal wurde keine weggeworfen. Diesmal wurden sie alle in den Mund gelegt. Er setzte den Rest des Bieres an, um die Tabletten seine Kehle entlang gleiten zu lassen. 

Doch dann trat jemand die Tür ein. Eine Hand schlug ihm so heftig auf den Rücken, dass sein gesamter Oberkörper nach vorne flog und er husten musste. Die Tabletten wurden über den Boden verteilt.   
Dominiks Gedanken standen still. Sein ganzes Sein stand still. Alles schien wie in Watte gepackt. Er hörte eine Stimme, wie von weit, weit entfernt, die ihn anschrie, aber er vernahm sie nur sehr leise. Da waren Hände und Arme die ihn durchschüttelten, jedoch spürte er sie kaum. Ein neuer Gedanke hatte jetzt den Platz in seinem Bewusstsein eingenommen. Eine Frage legte sein ganzes Gehirn lahm. 

 

„Warum?“

Warum sollte jemand so einen Aufstand machen? Warum für ihn? Niemand war interessiert, ob er lebte oder starb. Das wusste er und das wurde ihm auch schon oft genug verdeutlicht. Also: Warum?  
Langsam schaffte er es sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. Sein Gehör funktionierte wieder und plötzlich hörte er die Stimme ganz deutlich. Sie schrie. Aber was das wichtigste war: Er kannte sie. Aber das war unmöglich. Nicht er. Nicht hier. Nein. Nicht ausgerechnet. Er wagte nicht den Blick zu heben, hatte Angst seine Befürchtung bewahrheitet zu sehen. Doch nein. Kein Zweifel. Diese Stimme. Es konnte nur er sein. Aleksander. Aber das war nicht möglich. Er hatte hier nichts verloren. Und es war erst recht nicht möglich, dass er hier war. Aleks scherte sich einen Dreck um Dominik. Das hatte er bewiesen. Also warum war er hier? Für ein anderes Video? Ja, das musste es sein. Er wollte dem ganzen noch einen drauf setzen. Wenn dann richtig. ‚Tja. Den bekloppten Freak beim Ausrasten und sich selbst Umbringen. Wird bestimmt ein Knaller‘, dachte Dominik.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er in Aleks Gesicht sah. „Lass mich allein“. Er sagte es ruhig, aber bestimmt. Aleks sah ihm ins Gesicht und begann wieder zu schreien. Dominik hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er irgendwann damit aufgehört hatte. Doch nun begann Aleks von neuem. Jetzt lauschte Dominik seinen Worten sogar und war erstaunt und gleichzeitig entsetzt über die Worte, die er vernahm. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Glaubst du ich mach mir keine Sorgen, oder was? Du komms einfach so nich zur Schule, drei Wochen lang!“ Seine Gesichtsfarbe war von rot zu dunkelrot übergelaufen und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte blanke Wut über all diese Dinge wieder, aber auch die Erleichterung, den Suizid verhindert zu haben. Er wollte gerade Luft holen um zu einer neuen Tirade anzusetzen, als er von Dominik unterbrochen wurde. Dominik schrie nicht. Er tobte. Er brüllte seinem ehemaligen Freund ins Gesicht, stieß markerschütternde Schreie aus und Schlug auf die Wände ein. Er war kein Mensch mehr. Er hatte sich über alles menschliche, ja tierische erhoben und war nicht mal mehr ein Lebewesen. Ja in diesen Minuten war Dominik nicht mehr da. Etwas anderes monströses hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Er spie ihm die Worte entgegen, brüllte alles heraus. Eher zusammenhanglos als alles Andere und immer wieder unterbrochen von erschütternden ‚lass mich allein‘ Rufen. Jeden verdammten Grund, warum er nicht mehr kam und was Aleksander sich einbilden würde hier aufzutauchen und schon wieder alles zu ruinieren. Er hatte nur sterben wollen. Aber selbst das schien ihm verwehrt. Er war nicht erwünscht, aber durfte auch nicht gehen? Was war das bitte für eine Logik? Er verstand es nicht und das Schrecklichste war, dass er das Gefühl hatte den Verstand zu verlieren. 

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Aleks sagte nichts. Tat nichts um ihn aufzuhalten, hielt keine Kamera um seinen Ausraster zu filmen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Dominik konnte es nicht verstehen. In seinem Gehirn schrie etwas „Error“. Aleks trat auf ihn zu. Dominik rechnete mit allem. Mit Schlägen, Tritten oder Erniedrigung. Vielleicht auch mit einer Fragerunde nach den Gründen und seiner ganzen Geschichte. Doch das bezweifelte er.   
Darauf wäre er vorbereitet gewesen. Aber nicht auf das was nun folgte. Aleks schlug ihn nicht. Er schrie nicht mehr. Er umarmte ihn einfach nur. Nichts mehr. Und ein leises Wispern in seinem Ohr:“ Es tut mir so leid. Ich lass dich nie mehr allein. Versprochen.“ Dominik glaubte nicht an Versprechen. Er hielt selbst keine. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er dieses Mal. Er wollte es einfach Glauben. Er hatte keinen Grund zum Leben gehabt.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Sylvia hatte nicht immer Recht. Es gab einen Grund zu Leben. Sein Grund stand vor ihm. Lebendig und in Fleisch und Blut. Er lächelte. Zum ersten Mal wieder seit Wochen. Und es war nicht kalt oder herablassend. Sondern wirklich glücklich. Er wusste er hatte eine Zukunft. Etwas auf das er sich freuen konnte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben.


End file.
